


A Love's Delay

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Lucifer Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archdemon!Nick, Badass!Nick, Bondage, Canon Divergent, D/s elements, Demon!Nick, Grace Bondage, Grace Kink, M/M, Sassy!Empty, Sassy!Nick, Sub!Nick, The Winchesters are going FUCK, dom!Lucifer, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Nick will get his husband back, no matter the cost





	A Love's Delay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imoshen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/gifts).



> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for my Nickifer Square on my SPN Lucifer Bingo Card
> 
> Written for the lovely @mrsimoshen!!

The Archdemon Nick Vaught, the favorite vessel of Lucifer himself and his husband, was full of fury. 

Lucifer was dead, stuck in the Empty, and everyone was telling him one of two things. 

One, don’t try to go after Lucifer, because no one escaped the Empty. This, Nick knew was a lie, since the seraph Castiel had done it. He let them be, however. They weren’t dangerous, and he’d win their loyalty (or at least their respect) when he proved them wrong. 

Two, don’t try to free Lucifer from the Empty, because he’s “old news”. No one cares about the Devil anymore, they say. These people were summarily executed by Nick’s own hand- or, rather, hammer. 

His nickname wasn’t the Anti-Thor for a reason or anything like that. Not at all. 

Where there was a will, there was a way, and by Lilith’s appetite for babies did Nick have a will. 

He was going to get his husband, and they were going to rule Hell together. Not even a grumpy, sleep deprived, eldritch being was going to stop it from happening. 

There was a quote from an old movie that Nick had seen as a human, maybe when he was in love with Sarah, that niggled at the back of his brain that he thought was apropos for the situation: 

“Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while.” 

 

Nick knew that he had to plan his assault on the Empty, and make multiple contingencies and contingencies for the contingencies. Had Nick been younger and human, he would have charged into the Empty, balls to the wall, with no game plan. But the Archdemon within, that Lucifer made him to be, knew that was an insanely stupid idea. 

So he formulated a plan. He was going to have to either outwit or annoy the Empty enough that it would just… spit Lucifer out at him. Then he’d be back with his husband and all would be good. He didn’t like the idea of physically attacking the Empty- after all, the Empty was just doing its job- but if the entity proved hostile, he would. He wouldn’t enjoy it, but he would do it. Either way, he was going to get his husband back. Nobody was going to stop him. Not even God himself. If He even ever really existed and wasn’t just a shared fever dream. 

He readied himself, made sure that he was in excellent shape, and that his hammer was ready to do battle if it came to that. He took only a small entourage of his loyal minions, and he marched onwards to the Empty. 

 

“You’re not welcome here,” the Empty said. It had taken Nick’s own form, human, and he gestured wide. “Can’t an entity  _ sleep _ ?” 

“You have someone of mine,” Nick said. “I want him back.” 

“He’s dead, demon,” the Empty said, giving a mock sad smile. “You need to accept that.” 

“I refuse to,” Nick said. “Not when he didn’t deserve to die the way he did. Not when he is only dead due to the Winchesters’ incompetence. Good hearts they may be, but they leave a trail of bodies in their wake. Even you can’t deny that. How many angels have been slain by their hands? Tens? Hundreds? Thousands? It may not matter, but the fact remains that most of my husband’s brethren are here because of Sam and Dean and their ‘family business’. Alistair’s sharpened knife, how many times has Castiel come here to sleep, only for him to be ripped from your grasp because of them?” 

“And you’re so innocent, former Nick Vaught?” the entity asked him. 

“Blood, potentially innocent blood has been spilled onto my hands,” Nick said. “But I freely admit this, and I freely admit that my interests in murdering those individuals when I was human were my own. But that’s the difference between the Winchesters and I. I fully admit that those people most likely didn’t have to die in my quest to find out who murdered my family. The Winchesters could care less about innocence. By Lilith’s appetite for children, Dean would sell Sam to Lucifer for a greasy cheeseburger and a buxom blonde to sleep with for the night.”

The Empty nodded its head in agreement and spread its hands.

“Please,” Nick cajoled. “This would irk the Winchesters to no end. Knowing that Lucifer is alive and well, and ruling Hell with the iron fist that it needs. Me by his side, carrying out his sword as Michael was God’s.” He spat at the ground with that statement. 

The Empty looked pointedly at the hammer. 

“Michael has a very long pointy stick,” Nick scoffed. “Sure, this means I have to get up close and personal but,” he grinned, his eyes glazing over to a deep ocean blue, a result of the ritual from Lucifer himself changing him from human to demon. “I kind of like the feeling of blood spatter all over me.”

“I am the guardian over these fallen,” the Empty said. “As much as I like your pretty words, Nick, I’m afraid I must decline.” 

“Don’t you get  _ tired  _ of doing your job?” Nick pleaded. “You have been doing this since the stars were born, caring for fallen, deceased angels that nobody remembers anymore, or those that do remember will join soon after. I’m not a fool, no matter what I may appear to be. This isn’t just any angel I’m asking for. I’m talking about Lucifer. The Morning Star. The Devil he may be, but he is also my husband and potentially the one who could save the world. With potentially a lower body count and with the knowledge of how the world works. Balance. Without Lucifer, who is to take his place as Ruler of the Damned? I owe my life to him. It is time I return the favor.”   

The Empty cocked its head to the side. “How do you owe him your life?” 

“He gave me purpose, he promised me that he’d help me with my family and he didn’t back out on that promise,” Nick said. “He made me feel things that I hadn’t felt in years. I found myself, my  _ true  _ self, harboring him and sheltering him all of these years. I know him better than anyone, even his own Creator. And when I grew weary, he created himself a mimic vessel and gave me new life. I am the first Archdemon. I am the  _ only  _ Archdemon that will exist. And unlike the Winchesters, I am utterly devoted to Lucifer. Our marriage may be condemned, may be damned, but I  _ am  _ the Lightbringer’s husband. Without him, I would not be the demon I am today, or the  _ man  _ I am today. And I will stop at  _ nothing  _ to make sure that I get my husband back from where he doesn’t belong.” He tilted his chin up, the deep blue of his demon eyes seeming to glow. “And he  _ definitely  _ doesn’t belong in a permanent slumber. He is far too great of an archangel to deserve that fate yet.”  

“I am inevitable,” the Empty said. “For all angels. Even your Lucifer.” 

“Ramiel Prince of Hell, way to sound like Thanos, minus the genocide,” Nick said dryly. “I get that you’re inevitable. What, so Castiel can just jaunt off on his merry way every time he dies for no good reason, and yet I’m making a very good case as to why Lucifer should come back and you’re saying no?” 

“The seraph is tiresome and annoying,” the Empty grouched. “He comes and never stays long. The only time he stayed long enough, he awoke me and wouldn’t stop vexing me. Why don’t you all understand that I  _ need  _ sleep?” 

Nick shrugged. “Angels and demons have no need of sleep,” he said. “And I’m sure that Lucifer has been very annoying. How many times has he sang the same song?” 

The Empty grimaced. 

“Mhm,” Nick nodded, humming in amusement. “Probably either ‘Sympathy for the Devil’ or ‘Stairway to Heaven’. Those are his favorites. And he can sing them for hours on end. Just ask Sam Winchester. Granted, he was hallucinating Lucifer at the time, but that still counts, right? And it’s even worse than most people when Lucifer does it, because Lucifer will sing the instrumental parts as well as the vocal ones. I love listening to him, don’t you? He has such a gorgeous voice, but then again, I’m biased.” 

“Not when he sings the same song fifty times in a row,” the Empty grudgingly admitted.” 

“Does he switch songs at some arbitrary number?” Nick asked curiously. “See, if you give him back to me, you wouldn’t have to put up with that nonsense. You wouldn’t have to endlessly tell him that he needs to go to sleep so that  _ you _ can go to sleep as well, and that he’s not even supposed to be awake. Right?” 

“You present a very compelling argument,” the Empty said. “But I can’t just let him walk free! He’s dead! He’s supposed to stay dead!” 

“Oh, please,” Nick waved his hammer expansively. “Dead has lost its meaning so long ago. Dean’s died over a hundred times and he’s still walking around, breathing. Both Winchesters have been to Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory, and they’re alive. Hell, there’s no way that  _ I  _ should be alive! I’m not the ‘true vessel’ of Lucifer- that’s Sam. Lucifer used to have to drink gallons of demon blood per day because otherwise him using me as his vessel could mean that I would spontaneously combust and he’d have to go find a new one. Crowley had to paper-maché me together so that Lucifer didn’t turn me into antimatter. And the ritual that turned me into an archdemon? Oh, I so could’ve died from that. Easily. But I didn’t. It’s my own, corrupted soul inside this handsome as fuck body that I made myself. Well, my parents made it with sex and fertilization of an egg, but that’s neither here nor there.” He smiled. “You know how pretentious snobs of writers say that ‘said is dead’? Well, dead has been said and there’s no meaning to it. Not anymore.” 

“Your logic is impeccable,” the Empty said. “Truly, mentally sparring with you has been a great delight.” It yawned extensively. “But I’m afraid that it won’t do you much good in persuading me to release Lucifer into the world.” 

“You’re not releasing him into the world,” Nick scoffed. “You’re releasing him to me. Like a change of custody, you know? Like I’m the dad who wants to spend time with his kid, but you’re the mean mom slash ex-wife who won’t let me, so now I have to go through the courts system to get a minimum joint custody, but I’m aiming for full custody because you’re a meth head.” He gave the Empty a winning smile. “Or maybe like a prison custody exchange. His coming back to life is like the prison transport bringing him to be to parole out, complete with an ankle monitor.” 

The Empty raised a brow. “Are you not a part of the world?” 

“Yes,” Nick agreed. “But you know what I mean. And granted, I’m not going to be a very good ankle monitor but come on. You have a Weekend Warrior. You can let someone who’s done some time in out. I just want my husband back. Would you keep me a widower twice over?” 

“Yes,” the Empty said. “He’s dead. I’m sorry, but you need to get over it. Stop asking.” 

“I’m past the point of asking, I’m now  _ demanding  _ that you bring me my husband and let him go,” Nick said, eyes flashing. 

“You  _ demand  _ that I let him go?” the Empty asked in shock. 

“Like I’m Moses telling Pharaoh to let the Israelites go,” Nick said. “I’m done asking for permission. I’m done being polite. I am not leaving unless I get my husband. And if I have to take Lucifer back by force, well,” he hefted his hammer in his hand, readying it. “I do love a good pounding.” 

“You do realize that you are going up against a cosmic entity,” the Empty said with an amused tone in its voice, “and you’re barely more than a newborn demon?” 

“Oh, I understand that,” Nick agreed. “But I said that I would get my husband back, one way or another. If that’s through a fight, then so be it. You have heard my logic. You have  _ agreed  _ with my logic, and yet, for some Dagon forsaken reason, you won’t let him go. Lucifer is the only angel I require. I don’t wish to do you harm, but I will if I must.” 

“A demon with mercy,” the Empty mused. “Clearly, Lucifer is losing his touch.” 

“Do not take my not wanting to cause harm as mercy; it was merely a kindness, one that I now see was a mistake to give,” Nick warned. “Just because I’m newly created and still remember what it’s like to be human doesn’t mean that I am merciful. You have not truly faced my wrath. Release my husband to me, and perhaps you won’t have to see it.” 

“I’m sorry, but you will have to get him by force,” the Empty said. “I’d advise you, however, that you should leave and forget this place. Mourn your husband, and move on.” 

“No,” Nick said, shaking his head. “I won’t take that advice.” 

“I can and will squash you like a bug, if we fight,” the eldritch being said. 

“Boo-hoo, I’ll come back,” the archdemon snarled. “I’m not leaving without Lucifer. And I  _ will  _ triumph.” 

“So mote it be,” the Empty intoned before launching itself at Nick. 

Nick swung his hammer and clocked the speeding entity upside the head and readied himself for another assault. He gave himself a light in which to see what he was doing before turning to his followers. “Find Lucifer!” he barked. “I’ll take care of the Empty, you all go find him!” 

The demons nodded. “Yes Sir!” they yelled before scattering, turning into wisps of smoke as they hunted for their initial creator. 

“Do you really have that much faith that you will make it out of here alive?” the Empty asked as it lunged for Nick again. 

“I do,” Nick said, hissing as he didn’t move out of the way in time and fell to the ground. “I will make it out of here, with Lucifer fully intact. That is the promise I made to myself, and I’m not in the habit of breaking my promises.” 

“This is suicide for you,” the Empty declared as it tried to grasp Nick’s ankle. Nick kicked the hand away and rolled up into a standing position. Lightning flashed across the wasteland, and ocean blue eyes seemed to glow. 

“Perhaps you see it as suicide,” Nick growled, hefting his hammer in his hand. The simple claw hammer seemed to grow in size, burning white hot as it channeled its owner’s fury. “I see it as doing what I perceive as right and just.” 

“Right, wrong. Justice, injustice,” the Empty scoffed. “These are mortal or near mortal ideas. There is no such thing. You will all die, and you will all have your places to go. Humans belong in either Heaven or Hell, decided upon based on arbitrary rules. Monsters go to Purgatory. Demons go back to Hell. And angels, here. And there’s always a keeper.” 

“Yeah, well, everyone does a shitty job at keeping things where they’re supposed to,” Nick snorted. “Heaven, Hell, AND Purgatory. You have the best track record out of all them, even with your Weekend Warrior of a serah.” He shrugged. “But then again, what do I know? I’m just a mere baby archdemon, devoted vessel to Lucifer and who will stop at  _ nothing  _ to get his husband back.” 

“Devotion like yours belongs elsewhere,” the Empty said as they continued to swipe at each other. The Empty used its hands, while Nick used his hammer. “Preferably not in the hands of the Adversary himself.” 

“You use that term so loosely, but in reality, who’s the adversary?” Nick asked. “Hell hails him as their creator; Heaven looks at him and shuns him for what God made him as. You know, if God even really exists. Perhaps God is the adversary that you so desperately seek.”

“Perhaps, it is all relative based upon one’s perspective,” the Empty concurred. “That doesn’t mean that I’m not going to do the duty that I was created for since before you were even an atom in this universe.” 

“Of course not, I’d be disappointed if you didn’t do your job,” Nick agreed almost cheerfully. He swung his hammer straight into the visage of the entity, shattering its teeth. 

There was something very carthatic about slamming a hammer into your own face. Even if it’s not the face currently attached to you. He wondered what his grief counselor would say about that if he told her. She’d probably persuade him to slip on a jacket that allowed him to hug himself and put him in a padded room. Or a jail cell. One of the two.  “But that doesn’t mean that I’m going to roll over for you and your so called ‘power’,” he added. “I mean, look at how easily I’m tearing you up. Sleeping for eons on end didn’t do you any favors, did it?” 

The Empty gritted what remaining teeth it had left as it glared at him. 

“My son can fight better than you,” Nick sneered, “and not only is he dead, he’s a  _ baby!” _

The Empty snarled and lashed out at Nick once more. For some strange reason, Nick decided that using his hammer like it was a golf club was an excellent idea. It turned out that the move shattered the Empty’s ankle. 

“Huh,” Nick hummed, admiring his hammer and smiling. “Might have to give that extra consideration for the future. Or, I could swap out my nine iron for this.”

The Empty growled and Nick then had to fend of a series of attacks that the eldritch creature rained down on him, using his powers to shield and his hammer to spar. He got injured, he knew he did, but the adrenaline from the fight and going to see his husband again was able to keep any pain he felt at bay. Besides, he’s a demon now. Pain is irrelevant; he can heal from it. 

Then, he heard the cry that he had been waiting for. 

“NICHOLAS! SIR!” he heard a small group of demons call out. “WE’VE GOT HIM, SIR!” 

“ _ NO!” _ The Empty howled as Nick’s heart swelled. He looked over briefly at the group of demons and saw that his husband was cradled between about six of them, all of them protecting him. Four more surrounded Lucifer and his demon shield. He turned back to the now seething Empty in front of him. 

“Check,” Nick smirked. “Face it, it’s over. Lucifer  _ will  _ be freed, and I am getting out of here alive. Look at you. You’re broken, you’re week. You should sleep now. You did your duty to the best of your ability.” 

“You will pay for this, Nicholas Vaught,” the Empty promised, spitting blood onto the ground. “When the waters run red with blood, spontaneous eclipses happen, children die, it is  _ you  _ whom will be blamed. Not me, not God, not even Lucifer.  _ You. _ ” 

“And how do you plan on doing that when all you do is sleep and you’re not that well respected or taken seriously anyways?” Nick asked with a chuckle. “Besides, when they ask how I got Lucifer, are you going to admit that you, an eldritch being, got your ass whooped by an archdemon who has been created as such for less than a year?” 

The Empty glared at Nick and sighed heavily. 

“That’s what I thought, that’d be too embarrassing,” Nick said. “It’s a rough life, isn’t it? To be constantly sleeping and guarding over every single dead angel. Having one that seems to treat it like a vacation spot, and now an archdemon beat you in a fight to claim back his love…” He crouched down next to the Empty, both of them healing rapidly. “But you fought well. I’m honored that I actually fought you. Truly, I am. Humans are so… boring to fight, wouldn’t you agree?” 

The corner of the Empty’s mouth curled upwards ever so slightly. “Except for maybe the Winchesters,” he agreed. 

Nick waved a hand. “They’re overrated. Sure, they may’ve saved the world a time or five, but boy, do they have complexes.” He patted the Empty. “Am I free to go?” 

The Empty nodded. “You got him, fair and square,” he said. “Although I know you goaded me into a rage.” 

“Well, I had to do  _ something  _ to get you to mess up,” Nick chuckled as he stood up and nodded. “ALRIGHT, DEMONS. MOVE OUT. WE’RE GOING HOME.” 

And with that, everyone left the Empty alone. 

“I suppose I can sleep,” the Empty mused. It yawned. “I am so very tired.” 

And with that, it melted into the wasteland once more. 

 

Lucifer’s lips on Nick’s felt wonderful, delightful, everything that the archdemon remembered as the archangel pushed him against the wall in the hallway of their home, where the demons had deposited him. He was slowly regaining his angelic Grace, the thing that separated him from Nick, and he was going to make sure that he had sufficiently distracted himself until he was at full strength, apparently. 

Nick didn’t mind or care, letting his back hit the wall violently as his fingers wound in his mirror image’s hair, tugging on it. Right now, they couldn’t look anymore different. Nick was still wearing the jeans and shirt covered in… well, whatever eldritch entities who are pissy without their nap bleed. Lucifer, by contrast, was in a pair of black jeans and a black button down, buttons that soon went flying as Nick ripped the shirt off of his lover. 

“I've missed you so much,” Nick breathed against Lucifer’s lips, running his hands over the chest bared to him. 

“And I, you,” Lucifer murmured as he yanked Nick’s shirt up and over his head. “I tried so damn hard to answer your prayers. It hurt me to hear you weep.” He kissed Nick sweetly and tugged him closer. “My love.” 

“My forever,” Nick whispered as he tugged Lucifer to him as well, denim rubbing against denim. “I'm never letting you out of my sight again. I will not lose you again. Ever.” 

“The feeling is mutual, my demon,” Lucifer purred softly. “My finest and most loyal creation.” 

“Loyal only to you,” Nick breathed. “Luce, I need you. I need you  _ now. _ ” 

“Hush, little one,” Lucifer shushed him gently and Nick melted at the nickname and the firm touches to his hips. “I’ve got you. I’ve always got you, even from beyond. My clever, handsome little demon.” 

“Yours,” Nick breathed, running his hands up the length of Lucifer’s strong arms, shuddering as he felt the power underneath his fingertips. Corrupted Grace shone orange through Lucifer’s blue eyes, and Nick felt his own slip into midnight blue as they collided in another kiss, Lucifer pressing Nick up against the wall desperately. 

Later, Nick knew that Lucifer will take his time to open Nick up, shushing and soothing him through the teasing caresses before sliding into him and… what’s the human phrase? Make love to him? Is that what that was called? Nick’s not sure, nor does he care. That’s for later. 

For right now, however, he knew that neither he or Lucifer could last through the foreplay required for sexual intercourse, and so they would have to resort to a quicker means of  _ I’m So Fucking Happy You’re Alive  _ orgasms. 

Lucifer must have been reading Nick’s mind, or perhaps his body language, and deftly flicked open Nick’s jeans, shoving the bloodied denim down his thighs and letting the cock bounce out. Nick hurried to do the same to Lucifer, but he felt Grace wrap around his wrists and he whimpered needily. 

“You’ll get what you need, little one,” Lucifer purred. “But you’ve worked so hard to get me back, and fought so well. I want to give you the gift of relaxing while I stroke us off. Does that sound good, little one?” 

Nick moaned and let Lucifer pin him to the wall of their home, watching  hungrily. “Yeah,” he breathed. “Yeah, it does. It sounds great.” 

“Good,” Lucifer purred as he watched Nick slowly surrender to him. The corrupted Grace around Nick’s wrists tightened, and Nick gasped in wanton desire. 

“Lucifer, please,” he begged. “I need you.” 

“I know you do, my little knight,” Lucifer crooned. “Don’t worry. I’ll give you everything you need, want and more. We have all of eternity together.” 

_ Eternity  _ sounded absolutely wonderful, and Nick vocalized this through a low whimper as he watched Lucifer lower his zipper and flick open the button on his jeans. 

“Have I told you yet how hot you look covered in… well, whatever the Empty bleeds?” Lucifer asked softly. 

“Not yet,” Nick whispered. 

“I think you’re just as beautiful now as when I made you,” Lucifer breathed, “and you were bathed in the blood of your first kill as a demon. The fact that you fought so hard for me, for  _ us… _ so wonderful. I only wish that I could’ve seen it myself. How you forced it to submit to you. To the only archdemon that will ever be created.” 

“My King,” Nick whined. “Please. Do what you want with me.” 

“Oh I will,” Lucifer promised. “I will, little one. You trust me, right?” 

“With my eternal life,” Nick vowed. 

“Good,” Lucifer cooed. “Just relax, my sweet little one. I’ve got you.” 

Nick nodded and sighed contently, melting in the bonds that only the two of them could see. 

“Good,” Lucifer praised. “So good for me.” He reached down and took Nick in hand, giving his cock a firm stroke. Nick keened and bucked his hips. “So responsive for me,” the archangel murmured. He removed his hand and the archdemon whined at the loss. 

“Don’t worry, little knight,” Lucifer soothed, smirking as he watched Nick writhe in the orange Grace that trapped him against the wall. “You’ll have me soon. I think I said that I’d stroke the both of us off, didn’t I?” 

Nick whined and nodded, breathing heavily. Even though now, as a demon, breathing was entirely optional, Lucifer had a way of making Nick feel completely human again in the way he responded to his lover. He knew that Lucifer felt the same way. “Luce-” 

“Shh,” Lucifer murmured lovingly as he stepped closer, his cock brushing up against Nick’s. Nick threw his head back in pleasure as Lucifer reached down to take them both in hand this time. “It’s alright. I’m here.” He wrapped his fingers around their cocks- identical and yet wholly different at the same time. “Just relax for me, love. Let me take care of you.” 

Yes, to be taken care of- that’s all Nick’s ever craved, and he melted as Lucifer’s lips met his in a soft kiss, his body sagging in pleasurable relief as they kissed and Lucifer slowly stroked them. 

Nick tried not to let his eagerness get the better of him- after all, they did have all the time in the universe to do this now- but Lucifer’s touch was driving him mad after months of imagination, and the feeling of his dick rubbing against Lucifer’s, was too much for him to passively handle, he  _ had to do something _ , and so he rocked his hips up and into Lucifer’s hand. The archangel chuckled lowly and leaned in to whisper into the archdemon’s ear. 

“Are you really that eager for the game to be over, Nick?” he taunted playfully. “Not that I mind. You’ve always been so delightfully wanton in your passions, needs, desires. You’re unashamed that you need this. That you need  _ me. _ ” To emphasize his point, Lucifer slipped his thumbnail into Nick’s slit. 

Nick howled in pleasure, once again throwing his head back against the wall. This time, he threw it back hard enough that it left a dent in the wall. Had he been human, he would certainly have a concussion from it, but as a demon it had no effect on him. 

“I almost forgot how much you love it when I do that,” Lucifer purred as he continued to stroke them, faster. “You just love experiencing pain, don’t you?” 

“Yes,” Nick whispered. “Only the pain you provide me with.” 

“Of course,” Lucifer murmured lowly, his eyes glowing a faint orange. Nick whimpered and felt his mouth drop open into a needy pout. “What do you need, baby?” his creator asked softly. “Tell me.” 

“More, please,” Nick begged. “I need more of  _ you. _ ” 

Lucifer pressed even closer, so that they were almost completely touching. Hungrily, he devoured Nick’s cries and moans as the speed of his strokes increased to an almost frenzied pace. Nick whimpered and whined against Lucifer’s mouth, kissing him back just as hungrily. He pressed his wrists against his cuffs, feeling the Grace sear his skin, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was close, so close, and he wanted to cum all over Lucifer. 

“Close, baby?” Lucifer murmured, nipping Nick’s lower lip before capturing it to suck on in order to make it plumper. 

“Mhm,” Nick whined. “Please.” 

“Then cum for me, little one,” Lucifer coaxed tenderly. “Make a mess of both of us.” 

Nick came with a shuddering cry, spilling all over himself and Lucifer. His body trembled in its bonds. 

“Gorgeous,” Lucifer breathed. “Absolutely stunning.” He continued to stroke them through Nick’s orgasm. His own was triggered by the soft, worn-out moan that Nick gave when he was finished. He came silently, covering his hand and his lover’s chest in his release. 

Once his own was finished, Lucifer released his Grace and caught Nick as the archdemon stumbled, kissing his hair.

“I love you,” he whispered softly as he cradled Nick to him. 

“I love you too,” Nick mumbled back, holding onto Lucifer tightly. “For always and forever.” 

Lucifer smiled and lifted Nick up bridal style. “Come on,” he said. “Let’s get you bathed and then we can have even more fun.” 

Nick smiled and curled up in Lucifer’s arms. “You’re spoiling me.” 

“You saved me, you deserve to be spoiled,” Lucifer said affectionately as he walked towards their bathroom. 

 

Meanwhile, several hundred miles away, in a bunker in Lebanon, Kansas, the Winchester brothers and Castiel watched as the Men of Letters map popped up with signs of demonic possession all over the world, as well as mass amounts of death. 

They all knew that this could only mean one thing. 

“How is he back?” Sam asked Castiel and Dean as he stared at the solid red light on the map. “How is he  _ alive _ ?” 

“I dunno, Sammy,” Dean admitted. 

“Perhaps Nick went down and retrieved Lucifer,” Castiel said. “He is an archdemon now, which rivals even me. If you thought Alistair or Lilith was bad-” 

“Nick’s now worse,” Dean sighed. “Great.” He started to walk away. “I need a drink or eight before we come up with a game plan.” 

For once, Sam and Castiel joined him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
